A Childhood Friendship
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Blaise and Hermione are friends since childhood, but an argument tears them apart. What happens when they are informed that they're both Heads? They are thrown together, of course! BH fluff! R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blaise Zabini and I have always been close friends. That was because we were neighbors. As strange as that sounds.

Before Hogwarts, we always used to hang out together, play games, and generally have fun.

Since our parents were also tight, we were thrown together a lot. I can't say we really minded.

The most memorable of my childhood experience with him was when we were both five. We were sitting in the tree-house my dad had built for me in our garden on the large oak tree.

"Hermione," he had said, looking at me with his wide green eyes. "Let's promise to always be best friends forever and ever."

I had readily agreed to this. "Okay, Blaise," we'd spit-shaken on it. Perhaps upon reflection that wasn't the most pleasant or hygienic way to make a promise, but back then, we had been pretty much okay with it.

But then, when we went to Hogwarts, everything changed.

We were, obviously, eleven then, and we'd been so sure of ourselves. In the train, we'd had an argument. I can't even remember what it was about! But in any case, it had been the end of our friendship of eleven years.

Right after we'd had that argument, I'd stormed out and seen Neville looking for his pet. I'd decided to help him, cos I had nothing else to do, and I'd chanced into Harry and Ron's cabin.

This was how I met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

When we reached Hogwarts, I bluntly ignored Blaise.

So did him me.

We got sorted into our houses and I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin.

A few days passed. I came to realize that Blaise was the only familiar thing in this completely new place.

I wanted to apologize to him, but I was embarrassed, so I kept telling myself 'I'll do it tomorrow."

And so the days passed, and I started forgetting to postpone apologizing to Blaise.

And I got so busy with school, and Harry and his scar and Ron and his worries about God-knows-what, that I really had no time to think about it.

I suppose it was always there, in the back of my head, that image of Blaise, sitting with his new friends, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and laughing at Draco's antics and Millicent's lousy jokes.

He had made new friends. He had moved on. I suppose he really didn't care anymore, and why should he? It wasn't like he needed me, or anything.

And home was horrible. There was no-one to talk to. Blaise was the only one my age in the whole street and he was the only one who knew about Hogwarts and all.

I had to bottle things up to myself and couldn't talk to anyone, cos I knew Mum and Dad wouldn't understand.

I wanted us to be friends again, but it was now no longer a matter of no time, but that of dignity. By saying sorry to him after all this while, it would look like I finally realized how much I needed him, and I would rather be beheaded than admit that.

So at the multiple gatherings which my parents tried to pressure me into going, I refused, as I knew Blaise would be there. And if we were both there, then there would be awkward communication between us.

And that's how me and Blaise drifted apart, becoming our own people, with nothing in common, except the same street name in our addresses.

I never told anyone that I had been friends with him, for the fear of being shunned from Gryffindor, which would be just awful.

I thought about him every day at first, then I started to forget. He became just a person I happened to know. Like someone you sit next to in a plane, or meet at a party.

One day, in the hols, of course, my mum insisted that I come to one of the neighborhood gatherings she frequently attended. I refused, but to no avail.

I sighed and got ready for the event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the party…

So far so good, I thought, sipping my punch and looking around. Blaise was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a very miserable looking Blaise popped up. His hair hadn't been properly combed and he had shoved his hands in his pockets.

He saw me and walked over slowly. He took a deep breath and started. "Hermione, I know you hate me and all, but my mum practically shoved me all the way here cos she said I need to 'socialize more often'. So she and my mum ganged up against me and insisted I come chat with you."

Our mums were blissfully ignorant of the fact that Blaise and I were no longer friends.

My reply, however, startled us both. "I don't hate you Blaise. Never did."

Blaise seemed at a loss for words.

I took advantage of the situation and said "It was just a stupid argument, you know. I don't even remember what it was about."

"Me either." He mumbled, looking embarrassed. Then, regaining some of his arrogance, which I had always known he'd had, he said "All I know is that I didn't start it."

I was _furious._ How dare he? Who does he think he is? "You're an ass, Zabini. I take it all back. You arrogant, pompous…ugh!" I turned away, arms crossed.

So did he, I noticed. Twenty seconds later, we stood there stiffly. "This is rather stupid." Remarked Blaise.

"You're telling me."

"Why did we argue again?"

"I have no idea." I wasn't even being sarcastic.

"We should really keep track of our arguments."

"I agree." I replied.

We were still facing away from each other.

"Let's face it. We're both insane, arguing like two year olds."

"Speak for yourself! I like arguing like a two year old." He said defiantly. She could _hear _him grinning.

"You're an idiot."

"Look who's talking." He said.

"Shut up."

"Make me,"

"I will, you know."

"Sure." He was rolling his eyes.

A moment passed.

"I'm sorry I called you all those mean things. It was stupid."

"It's okay." He sounded sincere. Then, a bit smug, he continued. "I forgive you."

"Zabini." I said, sternly.

"I'm _joking!_"

"Good. You'd better be."

Another moment passed. "Well this is awkward." He said, finally.

"Tell me about it."

"Should we face each other?"

"I guesso."

We turned around to face each other.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Um… how are you finding the holidays?" he asked me.

That was the lamest thing I had EVER heard, but then again, at that point, I couldn't think of anything better myself. "Fine…"

"Good." His light voice was clear, but unsure of how to react in such a situation.

"Er… I have to…um… go to the washroom. Excuse me a moment." I said hastily before running off towards the bathroom. I took another turn and exited through the back door and entered the backyard. It was pleasant, with tulips and other flowers.

I leaned against the wall of the house and heaved a sigh of relief.

Just then, Blaise, who also appeared to have the need to escape from the house, burst through the back door as well.

He saw me and stared.

I stared back.

We just stared at each other until Blaise said, "Granger, the washroom's…" he trailed off. "Oh my God, don't tell me you…" he looked aghast. "Merlin Granger, you did… _here?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, you idiot. I did _not._"

He heaved a falsely relieved sigh, then smirked. "You are, after all, a Gryffindor. Wouldn't put it past you."

I flamed red with embarrassment, on my part and rage on behalf of my house. "You asshole. What's that supposed to mean. Stop acting as if you're the best and Slytherin house is the best too. It's not. None are. We're all equal. I just _fail_ to see why _you_ just can't _grasp_ that _simple _concept. I can't believe I ever came to this stupid party." I said the last line more to myself than to him.

I shot him a cold look before leaving.

That night, I thought, _who does he think he is? Has he no idea how to behave in front of other people. If he can't keep a civil tongue in his head, then he should be locked up in a cellar and left to die. That ass._

I tossed and turned in bed that night, unable to sleep.

I managed to avoid him for the rest of the holidays.

Towards the end of the holidays, I received a letter that gave me great pleasure.

The letter went something like this:

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_It is my delight to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl for the seventh year. Congratulations! Along with this letter you will find your Head Girl badge. Please ensure that you wear it at all times. _

_I hope you realize that along with being Head Girl there will be more responsibilities, duties and changes for you. You are expected to be a role model for students in Hogwarts. You will also be moving to the Head dorm, along with the Head Boy, who is simultaneously reading this letter._

_In the train to Hogwarts for the next school year, you are to meet with the Head Boy in the Head Compartment and assign duties to the prefects. _

_Please do understand that this is not going to be all fun and games, but rather lots of hard work, as your grades must not slip at all. _

_Once again, congratulations and good luck! This is going to be an excellent learning process._

_Professor Dumbledore_

She was thrilled and instantly told her parents.

She secretly wondered who was Head Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Knowing my luck it'll probably be Zabini. Hmph.

Why am I STILL thinking about this? For the love of God, I'll find out soon enough.

But I WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS!!!

Okay, Granger, you're being stupid.

"Hey, Granger!" I heard a voice from my window. What the…

I looked out and saw him at _his _window. Oh, right. We could see each others' rooms from the windows. I made it a point to remember to close the windows and curtains whenever I was getting dressed from then on.

"What do you want?" I said, ignoring how cute he looked in his jeans and T-shirt.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" he asked indignantly.

I smothered a giggle at his childish expression and replaced it with a scowl.

"What is it that you want?" I asked again.

He sighed melodramatically, then looked sincere. "I wanted to ask what we argued about. I forgot."

"Oh. Um…er…I forgot too." I admitted, grinning sheepishly.

He grinned back. "Truce for now?" I asked.

He nodded. "Truce."

We leaned out to shake hands, but I almost fell out the window, me being the Queen of Clumsiness and all.

"Careful, Granger!" he said, looking half concerned and half amused.

This time, I knew he was calling me Granger out of fun.

"Yeah, you laugh. Sadist." I muttered. He smirked.

"It's in my blood, love."

I couldn't help but giggle. And blush. When he called me 'love'. But I knew that he didn't mean _love _love, but friend love.

I wondered why I even cared.

"Hey, Blaise," I said, "I have good news!"

"Really? Me too!"

"Really? You first."

"No, you first."

"You first."

Our mums, who were sitting on lawn chairs in the garden together said "Ahhhh, they're having the 'you hang up first' lovers' chat."

"WHAT?!" we asked together, blushing furiously.

Our mothers returned to their lemonades (spiked, of course, with alcohol) nonchalantly.

We rolled our eyes.

"You go first!" he insisted.

"How bout we both say it together?"

"Works for me."

"One… two… three!"

We said together. "I'm the head girl/boy!!!"

"What?!?!" we asked simultaneously.

My mother muttered "If I weren't her mother, I would suggest they DOT DOT DOT!!!"

His mother squealed.

He looked at them and asked "_What?_" like with one eyebrow raised.

Since I had seen Mama Mia (and I doubted he had cos a) he's a guy and b) he's not gay. I won't mention the pure blood thing cos I know Blaise does all the Muggle things.), I knew what 'dot dot dot' meant… All too well.

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop in horror. "MUM!!!"

My mum just giggled and blushed.

Blaise looked incredibly puzzled. "WHAT IS IT!?!?!"

I said "Maybe I should come over… so we can talk in PRIVACY." I shot my mum a glare.

"Okaayy." He said.

I went over.

"So what is it?" he asked again.

I sighed. "It means… it means… well. Um. You know that health and safety course we took last year? Yeah? Think health and safety."

_Flashback to health and safety…_

_Our teacher was some new American guy. He was completely off his rocker. Most of his sentences went like this. "Do not have sex. Because you will get a disease and you will die. Do not have sex while sitting, do not have sex while standing, do not have sex while lying down… Just… don't have sex. Okay?"_

_Yeah. Freaky, huh?_

He looked blank for a moment, before realizing what I meant.

And turning bright red.

"Don't they think of _anything else?_"

"Apparently not."

"My god. They're our MOTHERS, for crying out loud."

"I know!" I rolled my eyes.

Clearly he was recalling health and safety too cos he shuddered.

This would not be so bad after all.


End file.
